


Hold Me Close, Sway Me More

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim dances to forget. It doesn’t work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Sway Me More

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jim and Bones [Sweethearts Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/353467.html). _Prompt #40 - LET'S DANCE: Bones and Jim slow dancing after a bad fight. it's their non-verbal way of forgiving each other. (maybe, it's how they deal with the whole non-trusty stuff that went on in the movie?)_
> 
> For entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended

The music was fucking loud, the bass thumping ‘boom boom boom’ in his chest, but Jim was still lost in his thoughts. He’d hoped that being out in the city, some darkened dance club away from the ship, away from Starfleet might get his mind off what happened, but fuck - despite the crowd, the people scantily dressed all around him moving to the rhythmic beats of the dance music, he couldn’t shake that feeling inside, the self-doubt that had plagued him all week.

A girl walked by, beautiful, all red hair and green eyes. She smiled at him, and Jim leaned back against the wall, not-so-subtly checking her out. At least no one recognized him, not yet. That would change once people got used to seeing his face plastered on info screens as the full story of Nero and the _Narada_ got out, but ( _thank fuck_ ) not tonight, not yet.

Tonight it was just Jim, the loud techno music... and his thoughts.

He gripped his beer as she sauntered by again, then saw a tall, dark-haired man approach her, take her by the hand to the dance floor and his mood went black again. _Bones._

 

Last week had been nightmarish, the only word that suited him. Nero, the destruction of Vulcan, the attack on Earth. It had taken all that time to limp back to Earth, alternating between impulse power and brief bouts of warp two, thanks to Scotty’s sheer genius. He and Bones would find each other a few times every day, making sure each other was safe, not injured, getting some sleep.

More than that... Jim needed, for just a few minutes each day, to see _that look_ in those hazel eyes, that look that made Jim feel like someone gave a damn about him.

 

Someone brushed against him, a male body this time, tight black curls on his head. Jim smiled back at the young man, dark and lean, looking at Jim with playful eyes. Jim knew he looked good tonight in his tight jeans and t-shirt. He’d dressed to blend in, not wanting to do much more than drink and forget everything that happened earlier tonight, back on board the _Enterprise_.

But so far, it wasn't working...

 

* * *

  
“You ready to go out there?”

“Not really,” Jim had said, standing in Sickbay, waiting for Bones so they could go down to the surface together. “I'm supposed to report for interrogations - we all are. I don't know how I'm gonna answer some of their questions.” To everyone else, Jim Kirk put up a confident front, assured and unafraid. But he didn't bother with that around Bones. Jim was feeling pretty morose about dealing with Starfleet and it showed all over his face.

“Hey,” Bones stepped over to him. “You’re gonna be just fine, okay?” He reached out and touched Jim’s arm.“You gotta believe me, just tell them what happened.”

There it was, that _look_ again. Maybe it was because they were back at Earth spacedock, and there were a hundred people who wanted to talk to him about what happened, the decisions that were made, the battle - but Jim felt tired, vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt in years.

So when Bones put an arm around him, comforting him, Jim turned his head and caught Bones’ lips between his, soft and lingering, gently pulling Bones’ lower lip between his own. _Yes_ , maybe this was it, when it would finally happen between them.

But he felt Bones tense up immediately. “No, Jim,” Bones murmured against his lips, pulling back. “I- can’t.”

 _Fuck_. Figures, Jim thought, shaking his head as he let go. “Sorry,” he said, a bitter note in his voice.

“Jim, look, its not you.”

“Of course its me, Bones. What, I’m not good enough for anything, am I?” He picked up his jacket, headed toward the door. “Don’t trust me with being captain, guess it was stupid to think you’d trust me with ...you.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Bones raised his hands in the air in frustration, “and you know it.”

“Wasn’t it?” Now it was coming out, the feelings they’d ignored for a week. “You know, I sorta expected everyone else to think I was a worthless piece of shit… but not you.“

Bones hung his head. “I said I was sorry, Jim, dammit,” his voice grew louder, “how many fucking times I gotta tell you. I was wrong. I’m fucking sorry about what happened.” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in a way that would make Jim smile if he weren’t so damn pissed off right now. “Are we ever gonna get past that?”

* * *

But Jim had stormed out before anything got settled, transported down to the surface and slipped past the red shirt assigned to ‘assist’ him. He got into his dorm, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed out into the city. He'd answer their questions tomorrow - tonight he wanted to forget about everything for a few hours.

The dark guy was back, out there in the middle of the dance floor, his shirt open as he moved to the music. It was fun, watching the show this guy was putting on, and after finishing his beer, Jim stepped onto the dance floor, began moving in time with the music. He could feel the eyes of the others on him, he knew he looked good. Fuck, why was he so sad? Jim Kirk could have anyone here.

Jim could feel someone behind him, their hands on his waist and he picked up the beat, dancing in time with his partner. He could lose himself in this, the trance-like quality of the music, the heat radiating off the bodies near him. For a few minutes he forgot everything bad, just concentrating on the good feelings of being alive, free. Being wanted, even if it was just for this.

Jim felt graceful, if that was the right word, controlling his body and its movements. If only he could control his thoughts, his heart...

When he opened up his eyes he saw the crowd around him all dancing and swaying, and he smiled, flashing them all his ‘Jim Kirk’ smile. Around him people were laughing and touching, and he began to feel better - until he looked up and saw Bones standing there at the edge of the dance floor, watching him.

Their eyes locked, Jim stopped dancing as he stared at his best friend. Bones looked slightly out of place in his button-down shirt and jeans, but fuck if he wasn’t getting his own share of appreciative glances.

Bones stepped toward him, walking slow through the throngs of people dancing around them. Jim stood there on the dance floor, his heart racing in time with the music. It was crazy, lights flashing, everyone dancing around them while they just stood there, staring at each other.

Then the tempo changed, the music slowing down to something more sensual, the beat as long and loud as before, a slower pulse as Bones reached him, standing right in front of him. _Thum-thum...thum, thum-thum...thum_ , Jim could feel it in his heart.

No words, not here. Bones reached down, took Jim’s hands in his and pulled, and Jim found himself close enough to smell the bourbon on Bones’ breath, the clean smell of soap and his cologne. That fucking look in his eyes... there was no way this was just friendship, and Jim was damned tired of pretending it was. _Fuck it._ Tilting his head, Jim brushed their lips together, keeping his eyes open enough to see Bones’ expression.

Bones didn’t pull away. Those large hands slipped to Jim’s hips, and he felt their bodies slide together. His arms lifted, wrapped around Bones’ shoulders, and he pressed his temple against the side of Bones’ head. They moved together slow, Jim’s fingers finding the edges of Bones’ shirt and holding on, feeling Bones’ mouth on his throat, the rough scrape of his stubble against his cheek.

They danced, languid movements, Bones’ hand pressed possessively against the small of Jim’s back, pulling him even closer and everyone else on the floor seemed to disappear. Jim could feel Bones’ heartbeat against his own - or was it the bass of the music blaring - and all of a sudden it all felt right. Jim lost track of how long they stood there, dancing together, swaying to their own music. He just knew he never wanted to stop.

But he had to know... “Thought you said-”

“Fuck what I said,” Bones whispered, one hand finding Jim’s again, lacing their fingers tight. “Need you. Trust _you_ ,” he spoke so softly, Jim almost couldn’t hear him. “Didn’t trust me.”

“Always trust you,” he murmured, kissing Bones again, deep and long, claiming him in front of all these strangers. A few people clapped, someone wolf-whistled at them, and he could feel Bones smiling, knew it was that shy smile he fucking loved.

Pulling Bones off the dance floor, he led him outside into the brisk February air. The moonlight illuminating every freckle on Bones’ skin, and Jim reached up and touched him. “I want you,” Jim said, meaning so much more than those three simple words. Jim wanted him, all of him, not just the sex. The friendship and the touching and the arguments and the kissing and waking-up together tomorrow morning.

Bones kissed him back, his eyes dancing with mirth, and arm in arm, they headed back to Bones' room to dance in private, all night long.


End file.
